High Society on Titanic, Diary of Augusta Astor
by TomorrowsHere
Summary: Augusta Astor was the neice of J.J. Astor in which he adopted. When they board the Titanic, Augusta's life will be changed forever.( I am not sure if I am going to include any of the characters from Titanic,
1. Introduction to Augusta

_Disclaimer I do not own Titanic but I do own Augusta oh and R&R!_

**Introduction to the life of **

**Augusta Felicity Astor**

This is the diary of Augusta Felicity Astor. At the time she was traveling with her Aunt& Uncle. Her parents died 8 years earlier in an automobile accident. She was then adopted by her father's brother, John Jacob Astor.

After a year traveling in Paris and Egypt the Astor family would be returning home, to America aboard the _R.M.S. Titanic_...


	2. April 10th, 1912 Cherbourg, France

_Once again I do not own Titanic but I do own all the characters that you do not recognize, such as Augusta. Oh, and R&R_

**April 10th, 1912**

**Clarington Hotel Cherbourg, France**

**Around 5:00 O'clock**

Rosalie has finished packing everything finally. Tomorrow we leave to aboard the R.M.S Titanic! I am so excited; people say the ship is unsinkable, and that God himself couldn't sink it. I am not sure about that, but Uncle J.J. is also quite excited. Aunt Madelyn is driven made with packing. Uncle J.J. says she shouldn't be so stressed, for she is in "delicate condition". That condition is pregnancy and I hope she has a girl. It's somewhat lonely with just Aunt Madelyn, Uncle J.J. and I.

Aunt Madelyn is driving me crazy with her. She's nagging me to paste my list of packed items so I know what I packed and if anything is missing I will know. So I shall paste it in here that way I shall never loose it!

_2 chemises_

_2 bloomers_

_4 pairs of gloves (long and short, black and white)_

_Numerous pairs of shoes and silk stockings_

_1 corset_

_3 petticoats_

_1 nightgown and robe_

_Numerous flowered and large hats_

_1 pink coat and black fur muff_

_3 dinner gowns_

_(Peach colored with lace and pearls embroidery, red and black made of lace and dazzling sequins, a dark rose color and silk)_

_6 other gowns (mint green, soft pink, cream, golden yellow, navy blue, and black)_

_My jewelry and other effects_

I must say that was a long list but luckily I did not pack it. It's just about dinnertime and my stomach is rumbling. Aunt Madelyn says it would be only appropriate that a new wardrobe be made for me. I'm only 13 and I'll be 14 on October 16. She also says that I need a corset because this is what she said, "Augusta you are filling out nicely".

I thought that very funny but I did not laugh. The corset does not bother me as what other people claim. I actually find it quite nice. Aunt Madelyn says that I should ready for dinnertime. I shall write later.

Truly and Forever yours,

Augusta Astor


	3. Later

**Later**

**Around 10 O'clock**

Dinner took forever, but only because everyone talked most of the time. Uncle J.J. is still downstairs with the men and Aunt Madelyn has retired already, she says she is not feeling well. My dog, Flora is at my heels. Uncle J.J. gave me her last year on my birthday. She is very cute and white all over; she's a Maltese poodle mix. I know that mixes are not very prized but she is adorable none the less. Even though I am not sure she likes her diamond collar for she keeps tugging at it.

I am very tired and my eyelids are beginning to droop. I think I shall retire for the night. In the morning we're off to the Titanic! I can hardly wait.

As Always,

Augusta


	4. April 11th, 1912 RMS Titanic

**April 11th, 1912**

**Aboard the R.M.S. Titanic**

We are on the grandest ship in the world and to make things better Uncle J.J. is the richest man on the ship, even though I know he is one of the richest men in the world it is still shocking to hear it. Finally, I must begin with earlier this morning.

It took nearly forever for everything to be loaded up in our three cars. Our shiny black one was ours in which we drove in and the two others were red and for our luggage and Aunt Madelyn's nurse, Miss Caroline and maid Rosalie. Uncle J.J. man servant, Mr. Robins also came along.

The Titanic is breath taking. We arrived and it loomed over us making me feel quite inferior. All around us people were hugging crying out and waving. I must it was quite a large crowd. There were three bridges too. On The one that was the lowest was 3rd class and the highest was 1st class, 2nd class was somewhere along the middle. I heard a lot of different languages too, some that I couldn't recognize. I saw a 3rd class girl around my age. She was small and had raggedy clothes on and a kerchief. She looked at me with envying eyes. I am not proud of this but it makes me count my blessings.

We were then greeted and given a nosegay of flowers, they smelled beautiful. Many women had the latest fashions on, but (not to sound pompous) I believe that mine was the most beautiful. I had my light pink coat with the black buttons and embroidery and my collar made of black fur. I carried my black fur muff in one hand and had Flora's pink leash in the other. I also had a glorious and large black hat adorned with plumes of black feathers and light pink flowers. There are hardly any other girls my age on the ship except for my closest friends, Josephine Fischer. She inherited millions from her grandfather after he died, what's scandalous that he did not give it to her father. Her parents are in charge of the money though. I am not sure what the money came from but I am sure it was from the inheritance from a railroad fortune.

Our sate rooms are just beautiful! I have a sitting room, a bedchamber and even a private promenade. The bed chamber is a deep red color and the furnishings are like a cherry wood. I have my own bath too, with a shiny porcelain tub and two sinks. I don't see why I have two, I am only one person! I am rather cozy as I lay upon my bed now. Once again it will soon be time for dinner. Although I must say that when we went up to the boat deck to wave good bye, there were so many people! Some were waving, yelling, crying or even throwing flowers up to us. Surprisingly I caught one! It lies in a vase next to my bed.

I am very smart, Aunt Madelyn poked her head in and said, "Augusta, time to get ready!" I think I shall wear the peach gown tonight. I am not sure where we are dining, I think maybe the Dining saloon. I can't wait to taste the wonderful food!

As Always,

Augusta


End file.
